1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heart defibrillator for delivering defibrillation pulses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Complete therapeutic devices for stimulating the heart have previously been disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,288 and European Application 0 253 505. These devices are devised to emit electrical impulses of varying strength and frequency for various pacemaker functions, cardioversion or heart defibrillation.